A spray pump's performance is characterized in terms of its emitted spray pattern, plume geometry, and/or droplet size distribution. These parameters are known to be affected by the means in which the spray pump is actuated. For example, slow actuation will likely cause poor atomization, producing a stream-like flow. Fast actuation will likely produce too fine a spray, leading to poor absorption in the nasal mucosa and unwanted inhalation and deposition of the droplets in the throat and lungs. These factors and others, such as drug compatibility with the spray device, may result in the drug delivery falling outside the criteria associated with an original clinical trial approval. Testing the delivery or spray devices may be done to verify the spray device actuates the drug within the criteria of the original clinical trial approval, but operator actuation variability may adversely affect test results.